From the Flames
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: The kids of the hogwarts heroes are going off to school. A new threat arrives and the kids are forced to deal with a variety of problems. Can Voldemort be defeated by kids once again?
1. Spark

From the Flames

Chapter One: Kindle the Fire

By LunarianPrincess

Hey this is the first Harry Potter fic I began writing, I just deemed it worthy enough to post. I would like all the constructive criticism you can offer, please note that if you just say you hate something for the sake of hating it I will not do anything to fix it but if you have an idea that can fix it don't hesitate to tell me. I am writing a prequel to this story called Spark the Fire, it will take me a while to finish this fic so that may be a while in coming, bear in mind that this is about their kids so don't expect a lot of the main chars in here. Thanks, -!

Alex stood quietly in the spot waiting for the teacher to strike. The teacher approached her on the soft floor, saluting her. As he brought down his rapier she parried and swung inside to his left. She wasn't really focused on her lesson- her mother had made her come. It was the end of summer vacation and she had a secret none of her friends knew. She was waiting for a letter from one of the most prestigious schools in England. It was so exclusive that none of her friends would have ever heard of it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her mom and dad were a witch and a wizard, they could do magic. It always made her smile, thinking of the many times she had met people that lived in the wizarding world. Her parents had a large house outside a suburb of London where they combined the Muggle and wizarding worlds. She had met many famous people, in fact one of her dad's best friends was Harry Potter- one of the most famous men in the wizarding world. He had a son about her age, Matthew, though she called him Dom. He was a year older than her and he was one of the few people who didn't stare at her scar from Lord Voldemort. Both she and Dom had been left with a remnant from the night they couldn't remember, but Harry could relate to that, which was why she liked him so much. Dom and she had grown up together- whenever their parents had an assignment they stayed at her grandparents- the Burrow.

Her parents had assured her that she would get into Hogwarts, on account of her unique ability, but she was still nervous. Her gift was being psychometric, which meant that when she touches things she feels or sees things, but it was very slight. She also has dreams that sometimes came true. Her parents assured her that this was enough, even her Aunt Luna, who had studied Divination- or psychic things/forecasts of the future. Dom had said wonderful things about the teachers, even though he said that some of them were leaving.

She was brought back to the present by a sharp rap on her shoulder. She lowered her sword and bowed to the master. She removed her mask letting a wave of golden curls streaked with copper cascade from the helmet. She stood quietly waiting for the impending lecture, an expression of immense patience on her face. When the master said nothing she raised her head meeting his sharp brown eyes with her vivid violet ones, hardly anyone who knew her well even noticed her scar anymore, for they knew it would receive a response varying from mild annoyance to being thoroughly incensed.

"Where is your mind Helen?" he asked disappointedly, ignoring her customary cringe at the use of her first name.

"I am sorry, master Thomas." She said vaguely, her mind already returning to the coveted letter.

"The lesson is over Helen, you are free to leave," he said with a sigh. He had to smile at her skill though. Even with her mind totally occupied he had to work for about five minutes to get in an attack.

Alex walked towards her bag and sheathed her sword. A beautiful silver blade with an elaborate hand-guard shaped to look like flames with a small amethyst that matched the shade of her eyes sometimes. It was a birthday gift from her parents- she had been fencing since she was 7 but at 11 her parents had finally bought her her own sword. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the changing room. She removed the thick padded uniform and slipped into a black t- shirt that had a silver lightning bolt crossed with purple flames and her favorite pair of bell-bottomed jeans. She grabbed her bag and slid into her shoes. She stepped out into the waiting room to find her godfather Harry Potter and his son waiting instead of her parents.

"Uncle Harry," she exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" she asked. He stood up, walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well your parents had some urgent business to attend to and since I was in the area I volunteered to pick you up," he said with a smile as he steered her out the door. As soon as they left Harry stepped farther ahead leaving Alex and Dom in his wake, as they followed him Alex resumed her need for information about Hogwarts. She walked a few blocks before the silence and the need for knowledge became unbearable

"Hi Dom, have you had a nice summer so far?" she queried, hoping for some info about school.

"Guess so, how far till we get to your house?" he asked quickly, looking around at their surroundings curiously, they were a couple blocks from the center of the small town near where she lived. He glanced at a small wall of shrubs and glanced away. Harry had stopped just in front of them and was glancing around curiously.

"Oh, it's not far, just over here," she said, leading the three of them towards the wall of shrubs. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Once she was sure they were unobserved she glanced expectantly at Harry. "Oh, sorry, you have to say 'Reducto Flora', and a passageway will appear to my house- if that's where we're going?" she asked, as Harry returned his gaze to her.

"Yes, your parents asked me to take you there and await their return," Harry responded then stepped up to the shrubbery, glancing around quickly. He removed his wand from inside his coat and quickly said the incantation, at which the shrubs expanded and formed a small archway with a door at the other side. Alex walked confidently towards the door and grabbed the doorknob.

A small dark woman approached the shrubs in darkness, she looked furtively around. Her oddly shaded yellowish green eyes glinted maliciously in the darkness, and her limp brown hair was brushed hastily out of her face. Then she pulled a small silver key from within her black cloak, pushing aside her scarf impatiently. She stepped away from the shrubs, looking around to see if anyone had noticed her appearance yet. She quickly said a charm that she had overheard from one of her soon-to-be victims. She cackled in anticipation remembrance of the time it would take to break that person. As the arch way opened up she raced towards the door and ripped it open.

Alex gasped and recoiled from the door grasping her left cheek, where the moon shaped scar that lay near the corner of her left eye was burning fiercely. Then she had such a strong feeling of vertigo and fear that she dropped to her knees. She sat there for a few seconds reliving what she had seen. It took her a few seconds to return to reality, but a warm presence in her mind helped keep a grip on reality. Finally she noticed the hands on her back and helping her to her feet.

"What did you see?" Harry asked gently, knowing Alex was still getting used to this aspect of her power. Alex took a deep breath and opened her eyes, instead of the dark of the middle of the night in her vision the sun was shining in a virtually cloudless sky.

"Here, but at night. There was a woman, she was laughing as she said the spell but she didn't use a wand she used a key, she seemed happy, and I could see inside her mind." She said slowly, trying to remember each aspect of the vision, like her mom had told her. For a moment Harry said nothing then he sighed.

"Well, when we get to your house we will sit down and discuss it after you've had a bit of water, and chocolate," He said, pulling open the door and ushering her inside. Dom hung back for a few seconds. He wanted to tell them that when he had put his hands on her back that he had entered the vision with her, as she was reliving it.

Okay that's it for this chapter, tell me if you think it's worth continuing. R&R Thanx LP


	2. Kindling

From the Flames

Chapter Two: Flame Kindling

By LunarianPrincess

Hey this is the first Harry Potter fic I began writing, I just deemed it worthy enough to post. I would like all the constructive criticism you can offer, please note that if you just say you hate something for the sake of hating it I will not do anything to fix it but if you have an idea that can fix it don't hesitate to tell me. I am writing a prequel to this story called Spark the Fire, it will take me a while to finish this fic so that may be a while in coming, bear in mind that this is about their kids so don't expect a lot of the main chars in here. Thanks, -!

II

Once inside the door there was a short hallway, not carpeted or wallpapered just made from the shrubs. When they reached the other end, Alex stepped forward and braced herself, so if another vision came she wouldn't react as powerfully. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and was filled with confidence and warmth. She placed her hand on the doorknob and nothing came, so she twisted the knob and opened the door. She walked into the garden that she had known since childhood. She smiled tremulously and let out a sigh of relief.

Harry walked up to the front door and opened it. She and Dom walked silently inside. They followed Harry into the living room and sat down. Alex curled into the huge comfy chair her dad always sat in, she always felt safe and protected when she sat here. She saw Harry head into the kitchen and waited quietly. As she was sitting there her little kitten jumped into her lap. She was so tiny, being only a few months old. She stroked the kitten's ginger fur and beamed when it started to purr.

"Hi, Gingersnap, did ya miss me?" she cooed to the little bundle of ginger fur. Her kitty raised its eyes to meet hers. The kitty's eyes were bright amethyst, which were so like her owner's it tended to unnerve most visitors, but not Dom. Harry smiled nostalgically at the tableau she presented, a curly golden haired girl petting a ginger cat single-mindedly, little did he know that the original cat had been the grand cat of the kitty currently in the child's lap. As he returned he noticed that though he was smiling Dom seemed preoccupied.

"Here, eat this," Harry said as he offered her a chocolate frog and a glass of water. "Now can you tell me about your vision from the beginning?" Alex swallowed the gulp of water she had taken after eating the chocolate frog.

"Well, it was night, and most of the night lamps were out, this small woman, shorter than you, but really skinny, walked towards the door, she kinda hunched and was looking around really fast. I could see inside her mind and she was anticipating something, it seemed like she was torturing someone. Then I saw her by the door again. She was wearing..." Alex stumbled for a second, straining to remember the details.

"A green and black scarf edged in silver with a silver broach in the shape of a serpent," Dom finished for her, absentmindedly. He was focusing on the thing he had seen most vividly. It took him a second to realize that both his father and Alex were staring at him. Alex's mouth was pursed in a pink plump O of surprise.

"How did you know that?" she queried, quite astonished. He glanced sheepishly at his father who was looking at him speculatively. He shoved a hand through his hair while he sighed.

"I saw it, when I touched you Alex, when I put my hand on your back I saw what you were remembering." He said slowly as if trying to understand it himself. "Dad, do wizards and witches combine consciousness sometimes?" he asked as an afterthought. His dad sat there for a second lost in concentration.

"I don't believe so, I have heard in rare instances of intense connection, such as identical experiences, merging of consciousness has been known to happen, but never in the way that you described. I remember that whenever Voldemort touched me he or I would experience extreme discomfort." Harry said contemplatively. Both Dom and Alex stayed quiet a second considering what this meant about what had happened between the two of them.

"Wait, I felt you, you were the other presence in my mind," Alex announced suddenly, remembering the warm, reassuring presence that had kept her from being overwhelmed. Dom smiled at her outburst and Harry was shaken from his mental deliberation.

"Is there any other crucial detail you remember?" Harry asked insistently. Alex closed her eyes and they popped open a second later.

"Her hair, it was dull brown and it was very disheveled and unkempt, much like the rest of her," Alex proclaimed to them

"And her eyes, they were an unusual shade of acid green- almost yellow," he said, and received an answering nod from Alex.

"You said something about a key, instead of a wand," Harry said as he remembered the other bit she had mumbled right after her vision. He saw Alex nod grimly.

"Yes, you see my parents know I don't have a wand so they made a key which is hidden on me, no one is supposed to know of its existence, because of the danger it would place us in. especially if one of my parents enemies found it." Harry was sitting there silently, contemplating this dire news, when a large brown owl swept through the window to drop a parcel at Alex's feet, as soon as that was done it disappeared again. She looked at it, mystified by the package at her feet. She picked up the relatively heavy envelope, inspecting the address

"Helen Alexandra Weasley; Comfy Chair in the living-room; 1578 S. Willoughby Way; Little Heatherton; England," She pronounced to the bemused guests. Her eyes filled with hope as she realized what this meant. She turned the packet over gently and her guess was confirmed when she saw the official seal of Hogwarts. She shuddered with anticipation and reaching her free hand out she tentatively broke the seal on the coveted letter. She took a deep breath and pulled a bundle of papers from the casing. Easing the top paper free from the others she prepared herself to read it, outside her focus she could tell more people had arrived. Her face grew luminous as she read the sentence she had been waiting for. She lifted her eyes from the letter to pronounce her fate. Her eyes met those of her parents and her godparents.

"I got in!" she squealed launching herself into her mother and fathers arms. They smiled benignly, while telling her that they had been telling her that she would get in. Next she hugged Aunt Luna and Uncle Harry, with them telling her that they would have to get her a going away gift. Next she approached Dominic. She hugged him, noticing that when they touched it made her skin prickle and her mind feel warm.

"Guess I'll have to deal with you at school too," he said, teasing her good-naturedly. She stepped back to find her family looking at her proudly. She beamed and started laughing, the fear from her vision entirely abated.

"See, honey, I told you that you would get in," her mother said. She was wearing a black cloak edged in red. Seeing this Alex cocked her head and a small frown appeared between her eyebrows.

"Where did you go mom?" she queried. Curious as to her mom's unorthodox dress, for unless she was in the wizarding world she tended to wear muggle clothes, the same with her father but both were in wizard garb. Her mom and dad shared a secret look.

"Well, we were called to have an important meeting with some old friends," her dad replied. She looked at her parents, scrutinizing their expressions. She shrugged dismissively, turning back to Dom, intent on asking him about Hogwarts.

"Before you start Helen," started her father, but at one look at her thunderous expression had him altering what he had been about to say. "Alex, we had better pack we have to be off to London to collect your school things, as I believe Harry and Luna do." He father finished, beginning to usher her upstairs.

About and hour later she descended with her mother, having assembled what she thought she would need for school. She had two trunks, one large and one medium sized. She had packed a few of her favorite muggle outfits, her journal, art book, c.d. player, portable DVD player with a few of her favorite movies. She also had packed some of her books. There was Shakespeare, Homer, Socrates, Sophocles as well as Tamora Pierce and Patrica C. Wrede. In addition to a few of her favorite authors she had taken some of her other books. The smaller trunk contained her clothes and her toiletries and the larger trunk contained her essentials.

I I

Okay those works are actually favorites of mine, I hope this chapter made sense. Do you think it needs the prequel first? The other story is a RW/HG story, tell me what you think!


End file.
